Observations
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Fugaku desenvolve um fraco por Haruno Sakura. Tradução/ One-shot /ItaSaku /Non-massacre


**Título: **Observações (Observations)

**Sinopse: **Fugaku desenvolve um fraco por Haruno Sakura. [One-shot] [ItaSaku] [Non-massacre].

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é uma tradução autorizada, portanto não me pertence. Créditos à mente criativa da smileysgoboing!

**N/T: **Oi pessoal, como estão? Faz um tempinho, não é? Depois de muita preguiça que acompanhou esse bando de feriados que tivemos, estou voltando a dar as caras hehe.

E trazendo mais uma tradução de uma ItaSaku maravilhosa pra vocês, que com certeza entra na lista das minhas fanfics favoritas ambientadas em UA sem massacre.  
Espero que vocês,gostem!

* * *

**Observations**

**Autora: **smileysgoboing

**Tradução:** Miss Illusion

~x~~x~

\- O que você achou dos companheiros de equipe de Sasuke?

Fugaku franze a testa e reprime um pequeno estremecimento enquanto refletia sobre o jantar que acabaram de ter.

\- Eles não deram uma primeira impressão favorável. -Ele declara por fim.

Sasuke tinha sido extremamente relutante em convidar seus companheiros de equipe. Na época,Fugaku havia descartado isso como sendo possessividade juvenil, mas agora ele entendia. O menino Uzumaki era o oposto de Sasuke em todos os sentidos: Loiro, barulhento e carente de boas maneiras. Sua grosseria, embora não intencional, fez Sasuke encara-lo a noite toda. Apesar disso, sua outra companheira de equipe era a única que podia mantê-lo na linha. O Uchiha mais velho não pôde deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha na primeira vez em que a viu reprender Naruto tão violentamente. Um comportamento que estava em total desacordo com seu comportamento doce e bem educado.

Mikoto murmura, não completamente de acordo.

\- Naruto-kun certamente parece com Kushina. - Ela responde.- Sakura-san foi muito doce, e ambos têm um grande potencial como shinobi.

\- Talvez. - Diz Fugaku com uma pitada de ceticismo em sua voz.

\- Eles formam uma boa equipe.- Continua Mikoto. - Eu acho uma coisa boa Sasuke interagir com seus colegas.

\- Hn. - Ele não concorda (Tinha que ser esse par em particular?). Mas ele está disposto a ouvi-la.

A esposa lhe dá um olhar ligeiramente acusador.

\- Sasuke é muito arrogante. - Fugaku levanta uma sobrancelha em retorno, porém, ela continua.- Ele precisa aprender com os outros e aceitar suas falhas, caso contrário, ele não poderá melhorar. Acredito que sua equipe pode ajuda-lo com isso.

\- Isso é verdade - Fugaku admite.- Mas estou preocupado que sua equipe não passe pelos exames Chūnin.

\- Talvez não agora- Diz Mikoto, sorrindo fracamente. -Dê-lhes tempo. Deixe-os treinar juntos e depois veremos.

Fugaku realmente não quer vê-los novamente, contudo ele sabe que está lutando uma batalha perdida. Ele pode dizer que Sasuke não detesta completamente seu time, e é claro, que Mikoto adora Sakura. Então, ele se resigna ao fato de que o Time 7 vai se tornar uma parte de sua vida.

Uma pequena parte, ele espera.

* * *

\- Sakura-chan é tão doce. - Mikoto ecoa, e não pela primeira vez. Ela sempre quis uma filha e, na verdade, Fugaku também, porém seus dois filhos já são trabalhosos o suficiente. Ele não acha que conseguiria lidar com um terceiro filho.

\- Hn. - Ele não discorda.

\- É tão bom vê-los se dando melhor.- Mikoto continua alegremente. - E a queda de Sakura por Sasuke é adorável!

Fugaku faz uma pausa e lhe dirige um olhar incrédulo.

\- Eu não acho que "adorável" seja a palavra adequada para descrever sua paixão. - Diz ele secamente,pensando em suas tentativas anteriores de flertar com seu filho.

\- Bem, não no começo. - Mikoto admite. - Mas, Sasuke parece gostar bastante de Sakura agora. Eu acho que, com o tempo, esse sentimento pode crescer e corresponder a ela.

\- Aa - Diz Fugaku, considerando as palavras da esposa.

O caos inicial e a falta de coordenação do Time 7 se suavizaram em algo parecido com trabalho de equipe. O insulto de "usurantokachi" se tornou um apelido familiar, embora ainda um tanto degradante para Naruto; As queixas sobre a inutilidade de Sakura se tornaram insultantes.

Suas frequentes visitas à casa dos Uchihas deixaram claro para Fugaku como as atitudes de seu filho mais novo com seus colegas de equipe mudaram. Sakura é a unica garota que Sasuke tolera; ela é provavelmente a única amiga do garoto. Sem dúvidas, isso é devido à sua proximidade como companheiros de time, mas,como especula Mikoto, isso pode se transformar em algo mais.

-Sakura-san é uma boa influência para Sasuke. - Fugaku declara eventualmente.

\- E...? - A esposa pergunta, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que ele está tentando dizer. Os olhos escuros dela brilham com malícia enquanto sorri pra ele.

Fugaku suspira quase imperceptivelmente e limpa a garganta.

\- Eu não sou...completamente adverso à ideia De Sakura-san fazer parte da família.

Mikoto irradia.

* * *

Fugaku nunca vai admitir isso pra ninguém, além de Mikoto, mas ele sente falta do cabelo comprido de Sakura. Seu novo estilo combina muito bem com ela, é claro,e ele entende o quanto as ações dela foram simbólicas, porém, seu cabelo comprido o lembram de seus dias de genin, quando eles ainda eram o Time 7.

Depois do fracasso do exame Chūnin, o time 7 começou a se separar: Naruto deixou Konoha para treinar com Jiraya, Sakura se tornou aprendiz da Godaime Hokage e Sasuke implorou a Fugaku para treina-lo. Com Naruto tendo partido, os jantares do Time 7 pararam, e por fim, o mesmo aconteceu com as visitas de Sakura. Fugaku suspeitava que isso tinha algo a ver com Sasuke,que era mais descuidado sem seu companheiros de equipe, e também a própria Sakura, que parecia estar se distanciando de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava treinando mais do que nunca,quando ouviu que Sakura participou do exame Chūnin com outro time e foi promovida. Fugaku testemunha as melhorias dele em primeira mão. Ele escuta histórias distantes das aventuras de Naruto. Entretanto, ele ouve mais sobre as realizações de Sakura como médica. Os membros do time 7 estão cada vez mais fortes, contudo, ele teme que essa força venha ao custo de seus laços.

Fugaku nunca vai admitir isso para ninguém, nem mesmo para Mikoto, mas ele sente falta dos dias do Time 7, quando Sakura estava apaixonada por Sasuke e Sasuke deveria ter retornado seus sentimentos. E mesmo quando Naruto volta pra casa e o time 7 é reunido mais uma vez, Fugaku se resigna ao fato de que Sakura nunca se tornará sua nora.

* * *

É tarde da noite quando Fugaku recebe a notícia de que seu filho mais velho está no hospital. Ele sabe que nenhum ninja é habilidoso ou sortudo o suficiente para evitar ser consistentemente ferido, mas Itachi tinha o suficiente das duas coisas, fazendo com que a noticia se tornasse bastante preocupante. Um dos médicos confirma sua suspeita, revelando que a lesão de Itachi foi bastante severa e teria sido fatal, se o médico designado para a sua equipe não fosse tão habilidoso e rápido para agir. Ele também informa que o ferimento está quase completamente curado, e que o rapaz não vai acordar até o dia seguinte, no mínimo.

Quando eles retornam ao hospital pela manhã, Mikoto senta-se ao lado da cama de Itachi, enquanto Fugaku procura pelo médico que salvou a vida de seu filho. Um médico que passa por ele o direciona para outro quarto, e quando o mais velho bate na porta, ele fica surpreso em ver Haruno Sakura em pé diante dele. Não é de seu conhecimento que ele estava usando o vestido padrão de paciente do hospital ao invés do uniforme branco de um médico. Seu cabelo rosa solto e bagunçado, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

Para qualquer outra pessoa, em qualquer outra circunstância, Fugaku não ficaria impressionado. Mas ele conhecia Sakura o suficiente para deduzir o motivo de sua aparição, e seu respeito só aumentou.

\- Sakura-san- Ele diz.- Eu gostaria de lhe falar, se você não estiver muito ocupado.

\- Claro - Assentiu Sakura, um pouco intrigada enquanto se afasta permitindo que ele entre no quarto.- Qual é o problema?

Fugaku começa sem preâmbulos:

\- Eu acredito que você é a médica que foi designada para a equipe de Itachi e salvou a vida dele. Eu gostaria de expressar minha gratidão, em nome do clã Uchiha e também como pai de Itachi. Nós temos um grande débito com você. - Ele declara.

\- Eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho - Ela responde, parecendo um pouco mortificada.- Além disso, Itachi ficou ferido me protegendo, então obrigada, mas não há débito. Sou eu quem deveria estar agradecendo.

\- Itachi estava apenas fazendo o trabalho dele. - Observou Fugaku.- Eu também argumentaria que os médicos nin não costumam fazer uma cura tão extensa enquanto ainda estão em campo, nem costumam sofrer exaustão de chakra depois.

\- Mesmo se você estivesse fazendo apenas seu trabalho,você ainda o salvou. - Ele recorda, interrompendo-a antes que ela pudesse protestar. -E por isso, estou verdadeiramente agradecido.

Depois de uma breve pausa, Sakura se curva e murmura sua própria gratidão, embora ainda esteja confusa em pensamentos. Fugaku esconde seu sorriso enquanto se curva em retorno, antes de pedir licença.

Ele relata o incidente à Mikoto quando ele retorna para o quarto do filho, mas suas palavras se apagam quando Itachi começa a se mexer. O quarto estava pouco iluminado por uma única lâmpada; as venezianas fechadas efetivamente excluindo a luz do sol, algo pelo qual Fugaku é grato quando seu filho acorda.

Itachi abre os olhos e pisca algumas vezes, olhos escuros pesados de exaustão. O pequeno movimento parece exigir grande esforço, mas ele consegue falar:

\- Sakura?

\- Ela está bem. - Responde Fugaku, levantando uma sobrancelha para Mikoto. Ambos observam atentamente enquanto Itachi relaxa, os olhos se fechando.

-Aa - O Uchiha mais jovem murmura, antes que sua respiração se aprofunde e se equilibre novamente.

Fugaku e Mikoto trocam olhares divertidos enquanto se levantam,deixando a sala o mais silenciosamente possível. Sasuke fica surpreso ao ver sua mãe de bom humor quando ela retorna do hospital, mas não pensa em nada. Ele está, no entanto, ligeiramente preocupado em ver seu pai sorrindo.

* * *

\- É bom ver Itachi pela casa com mais frequência.- Observou Mikoto após o jantar. Fugaku não pode deixar de concordar.

A presença de Itachi na família Uchiha havia diminuído à medida em que ele crescia devido ao aumento e frequência de suas missões. Suas ausências se tornaram mais pronunciadas depois dele ter completado 20 anos,sem dúvida devido à crescente pressão de Fugaku e dos anciões Uchiha para que ele considerasse se casar.

Após a lesão, no entanto, a Hokage deu a Itachi três semanas para descansar e se recuperar, durante a qual, o rapaz compareceu a todos os jantares em casa. Fugaku gostou da companhia do filho, mas não esperava que continuasse.

Itachi retornou ao serviço ativo há duas semanas, contudo Fugaku continuava a vê-lo quase todas as noites.

O patriarca do clã não menciona o tema casamento. Embora ele esteja receoso que se o fizesse,Itachi se afastaria da família novamente, Fugaku não sentia a necessidade de pressionar seu filho. Ele suspeita de que o comparecimento quase perfeito de Itachi nos jantares poderia ser atribuído a influência de Haruno Sakura.

Paciência é a chave, Fugaku diz a si mesmo. Ele esperou e esperou por tantos anos para Sakura se tornar sua nora. Ele pode esperar um pouco mais.

* * *

Um dia, Itachi pede à sua mãe que coloque um lugar extra a mesa de jantar para sua namorada.

Mesmo que ele tenha visto isso vindo por meses, uma pequena parte de Fugaku ainda estava em pânico com receio de que a namorada em questão _não fosse_ Sakura. Porém seus medos foram acalmados pelo silêncio notável de Sasuke e sua falta de curiosidade.

Ainda assim, ele não ficou completamente em paz até que Sakura chegou e Itachi formalmente a apresentou a Fugaku, então ele relaxou completamente.

O jantar correu normalmente - Fugaku e Mikoto estão acostumados com a presença de Sakura em sua casa- embora ele sinta um pequeno desconforto vindo de Sakura.

Mikoto alegremente resolveu perguntar ao novo casal sobre o relacionamento deles, confirmando quase tudo que ela e Fugaku haviam especulado sobre eles.

O Uchiha mais velho teve o cuidado de manter seu rosto impassível durante a refeição - por medo de se quebrar em um sorriso ridículo e indigno - Contudo, isso pareceu deixar Itachi e Sakura cautelosos, então Fugaku decidiu aliviar seus temores.

\- Parabéns. - Mikoto diz, não pela primeira vez.

Itachi estreita os olhos em direção ao seu pai, que devolve uniformemente.

-Sim, parabéns, Itachi. - Diz fugaku, tentando manter a voz uniforme,especialmente para suas próximas palavras. - E Sakura, bem-vinda à família.

\- Obrigada - Sakura responde corando furiosamente com as palavras dele.

\- Você está fazendo uma grande suposição - Itachi ressalta ironicamente, porém Fugaku simplesmente arqueia uma sobrancelha. Ele conhece seu filho e sabe que Itachi nunca iria anunciar seu relacionamento para os pais a menos que ele estivesse sendo sério sobre isso. Itachi esboça um pequeno sorriso.- Hn.

Mikoto sorri para todos eles, os olhos brilhando triunfantemente e Fugaku não pode deixar de devolvê-lo com um pequeno sorriso.

No fundo, bem, mas bem lá no fundo, seu Fugaku interior comemorava com punhos ao céu.

* * *

**N/T:** É isso, pessoal! Espero que vocês tenham curtido ler o tanto quanto eu.

Um obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, e principalmente, agradecimentos especiais a linda da autora, que fui muito receptiva e gostou da ideia de Observations ter uma tradução em português.

Essa fanfic faz parte de uma série de one-shots. Se essa fanfic tiver uma recepção legal,posso tentar trazer o restante para vocês. Então deixem reviews!

A autora e eu ficaremos muito feliz!

Kiss,

_Miss Illusion_


End file.
